El primer beso
by IhopegotoHogwarts
Summary: El primer beso siempre debería ser con la persona correcta


Llegó corriendo a la torre, sabiendo que ella ya estaría allí esperándole. Llegaba tarde ya que Albus le había entretenido con el último catálogo de escobas que había recibido esa mañana en el correo. Efectivamente cuando giró la esquina ella estaba allí, sentada en el suelo, en su esquina de siempre con la tarea de Transformaciones esparcida por el suelo, dándole los últimos retoques antes de considerarla aceptable para entregarla.

-Rose siento el retraso tu primo no me dejaba irme sin antes comentar todas las características de la última Sagita que han sacado a la venta- saludó Scorpius mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba su tarea, la cual esperaba que la pelirroja le corrigiese ya que no llevaba el tema todo lo bien preparado que querría

Rose levanto la cabeza dando por finalizada su tarea- no te preocupes Scorp a mí también me estuvo mareando la cabeza esta mañana en el desayuno… tuve que amenazarle para no llegar tarde a mi clase.

-¿Qué tal te ha quedado la tarea de Transformaciones? ¿Pusiste lo último que mencionaron en clase sobre las dificultades y posibles fallos a la hora de la transformación en animago?- pregunto el rubio esforzándose por poner su mejor sonrisa y que la pelirroja no le atacase por vago

-… ¿no has terminado tu tarea verdad? ¿Estás esperando que te la corrija otra vez?- preguntó ella levantándole una ceja

-Rose venga no seas exagerada tampoco me queda tanto, solo me queda darle unas pequeñas pinceladas…

- Venga hazlo rápido y me dará tiempo a mirártelo un poco por encima…

Scorpius sonrió para adentro y se puso a terminar su tarea sabiendo que ella nunca podría decirle que no a ayudarle con su tarea, realmente sabía que ella no podía decirle que no cuando se trataba de ayudarle en algo; lo miso que él no podría decirle que no a ella. Por algo eran mejores amigos.

Mientras terminaba su redacción ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, y el conociéndola sabía que tenía algo en mente que le quería decir.

-Scorpius, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Mmm, claro dime

-¿Te has dado ya tu primer beso?

El rubio sorprendido dejo de lado su tarea se puso a su lado apoyado en el muro y la miro fijamente

-¿Rose que te pasa? ¿Alguien ha querido besarte?- pregunto extrañado de por donde había dirigido su amiga la conversación

- No, es que Jack el chico de mi casa que juega en el equipo de Quidditch como guardián, ¿sabes quién es?

-Claro continua- pregunto impaciente, y sobre todo intrigadísimo por donde estaba tirando la conversación.

-Bueno pues me ha pedido que vaya con él a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, y estoy un poco nerviosa…

-¿No quieres ir con él? ¿No te gusta? No debes hacer nada que no quieras, y si intenta obligarte simplemente le partiré la nariz- contesto el rubio muy convencido y considerando el tema demasiado obvio como para entender por donde quería llevar ella la conversación.

-Jajaja, no eres tu muy sofisticado para ser un Malfoy y pelearte al estilo muggle- le dijo ella sonriendo de pensar en que le diría su padre si se enterase de que decidió solucionar un problema al estilo muggle.

-Venga continua cuéntame que te pasa

-Bueno, la cosa es que Jack sí que me gusta, me parece muy guapo, y las veces que he hablado con él me ha parecido muy simpático

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-¡SCORPIUS!, ¡Cállate ya y déjame terminar!

-…

-Vale así me gusta calladito. Bueno la cosa es que seguro que el va a querer que nos besemos, y no sé qué hacer…

-…

- Se supone que mi primer beso tiene que ser especial, y en realidad me gustaría que así fuese pero, ¿cómo saber que él es el indicado? ¿Cómo saber que no es un estúpido y se convierta en un error? Al menos me gustaría que mi primer beso fuese con alguien que sintiese que fue lo correcto, que aunque no sea el amor de mi vida no me arrepienta de que él sea mi primer beso… ¿me entiendes?- Rose miró a su amigo nerviosa por pensar que este se riese de ella por tener esos miedos tan absurdos

- Claro que te entiendo, pero no sé qué decirte Rose, eso solo puedes decidirlo tú, solo tú puedes decidir si él es la persona correcta… tendrás que arriesgarte hasta que pase no sabrás si fue correcto o no.

La pelirroja se quedo pensativa con la mirada perdida, él le dio su tiempo para que recapacitara lo que le había dicho. Al cabo de unos minutos le miró y le dijo- ¿tu sentiste que fue acertada la chica? ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

-No lo sé, porque no he tenido primer beso todavía- le contesto él un poco incomodo, porque no le gustaba hablar de él tan abiertamente.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Con la cantidad de chicas que babean por ti? No me lo creo, venga Scorp cuéntamelo

- Te juro que no tengo nada que contar, si es cierto que salí con un par de chicas, nos cogimos de la mano y poco más, lo creas o no a mí también me gustaría que fuese especial no soy un monstruo sin sentimientos- contesto el haciéndose el ofendido.

Rose lo miró asombrada, realmente este chico le encantaba siempre la sorprendía, tenía mucha suerte de ser su mejor amiga y que confiase en ella, porque estaba segura de que esta era la primera vez que hablaba de algo así con alguien.

-Lo siento, solo pensé que si lo habías hecho, no volveré a juzgarte- le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena, aunque sabía que él no se había enfadado realmente.-Bueno dame tu tarea le echaré un vistazo.

El rubio le tendió su pergamino y esperó tumbado a su lado mirando el cielo mientras ella hacía anotaciones en su redacción. Unos diez minutos después le miró y le dijo sonriente- ya está, creo que con esto estará perfecta-

-Muchísimas gracias Rose, te prometo que la próxima vez serás tú la que tendrás que pedirme ayuda a mi-

-Lo dudo…

Rose miró su reloj y dio un bote asustando al rubio que se quedo mirándola preguntándose qué le pasaba

-Scorpius es tardísimo, mañana tenemos pociones a primera hora deberíamos llevar ya un rato durmiendo, vámonos levanta- le dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Recogieron sus cosas y fueron camino de la puerta de la torre para entrar al castillo.

Rose iba delante comprobando que no se dejaba nada cuando Scorpius tuvo una idea, la cogió de la mano y la hizo voltearse para quedar enfrente de él. Ella le miró sin comprender que estaba haciendo, ya que era tardísimo y no sabía que le pasa

-Scorp, ¿se te olvido algo?

-Rose, ¿tú crees que alguna vez pensarás que nuestra amistad ha sido un error?

-¿Estás loco? Nunca podría pensar algo así, eres mi mejor amigo junto con mi familia de las personas que más me importan.

Scorpius poniéndose nervioso y no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo, se acerco a ella quedando los dos muy muy juntos y le dijo en voz baja- si crees que nunca podría ser un error, creo que se cómo podemos solucionar tu problema.

La pelirroja no sabía muy bien porque, se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver a Scorpius tan cerca, no había entendido muy bien que quería decir, y habían estado juntos mil veces, se habían dado mil abrazos pero no sabía porque esta cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

-Creo que no te entiendo bien Scorpius, ¿qué quieres decir?

El chico de la forma más delicada que pudo, cogió a su amiga de las manos y se le acerco lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara, la miró a los ojos y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto; y acorto la distancia que los separaba dándolo un beso suave en los labios.

Rose en cuanto vio a su amigo tomándole las manos y acercándose tanto se extraño, y se puso un poco tensa, pero en cuanto la miró a los ojos se tranquilizó, aunque eso no impidió la sorpresa al sentir como él se le acercaba y finalmente la besaba.

Fue un beso tierno, fue un beso sencillo, fue un beso inexperto, pero sobretodo ese beso no era un error.

Scorpius fue el primero en alejarse sin soltar sus manos y mirarla, se rió al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga –Solucionado, ahora da igual si el Jack ese quiere besarte, nuestro primer beso fue juntos, y para mí tu eres perfecta para eso.

Rose todavía paralizada por lo que acababa de suceder, le miró durante unos segundos pensando que su amigo se acababa de volver loco, y de repente lo entendió. Eran ellos, Scorpius y Rose, los mejores amigos, era perfecto. Su primer beso había sido con su mejor amigo y eso lo hacía, sin duda, el beso correcto. – Yo también creo que tú has sido perfecto para mi primer beso- le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño apretón en sus manos aún juntas.

Y así sin nada más que decir salieron de la torre aún de la mano y corrieron escaleras abajo, intentando no ser pillados fuera de sus cuartos a deshora; despidiéndose en las escaleras que ella tendría que subir y él tendría que bajar, acordando verse al día siguiente como siempre y yéndose a dormir los dos con la sensación de que acababan de vivir una experiencia muy importante en su vida, y que, sobre todo, esta había sido con la persona correcta.


End file.
